Youtopia
by Miss Sinead
Summary: Sasori benci menunggu. Tapi semua  mungkin  berubah saat ia mendengar lagu youtopia  warning inside... newbie here, and suck at summary  mind to RnR?


**YOUTOPIA**

**Rated: K+**

**Pair: Sasodei**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance & Humor (mungkin?)**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), yaoi...**

**Masih junior... jadi, masih payah... ^^**

**Oh... Youtopia juga bukan milik Sinead. Tapi... Youtopia belongs to Armin van Buuren**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Summary: Sasori benci menunggu. Tapi semua (mungkin) berubah saat ia mendengar lagu youtopia

"DEEIIII!" Teriak seorang pria berambut merah, Sasori

"Yaa, Danna, un?" sahut pria, eh, perempuan, eh... eh... -ada yang tahu deidara itu apa?- *author di geplak sama Deidei* ahem... pria berambut blonde yang sedang mandi di kamar mandi

"Cepetan napa mandinya!" perintah si Sasori

"Iya, tunggu, Danna... 5 menit lagi, un!"

"Kau ini! Kau bilang '5 menit' lagi. Tapi setelah kutunggu 5 menit kau bilang 5 menit lagi lagi lagi... alasan lagi keramas lah, cream bath lah, clubbing (?) lah,"

"Iya... iya... sebentar lagi, un,"

~setengah jam kemudian~

"Aahhh... segarnya... Danna, aku sudah selesai, un!" dilihatnya sang Danna sudah rapi dan sedang selonjoran di kasur. "Un? Danna tidak jadi mandi, un?"

"Aku sudah mandi!" jawab si Danna. Kasar

"Eh, Danna sudah mandi, un?"

"Kau tahu," set... Sasori beranjak dari kasur "Sifatmu yang membuatku menunggu itu menyebalkan! Padahal kau tahu kalau aku tak suka menunggu. Tapi kenapa tetap saja kau membuatku menunggu, sih? Pada saat misi, kau mengajakku ke salon dan menyuruhku untuk menungguimu. Hingga mandi saja kau buat aku menunggu! Aku ini bukan Emma Hewitt yang sabar menunggu si Dash Berlin! –hei! Kenapa tiba – tiba jadi dash berlin?-" marah Sasori, panjang kali lebar kali tinggi (?)

"Eh... tapi... tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian! Dasar lelet! Kurang lincah dan gesit!"

JLEBB! Sepasang anak panah menancap di dada Deidara.

'Eh... aku, berlebihan, ya?' batin Sasori

"Uh... Uh... Maaf deh Danna, un. Maaf karena aku sering membuatmu menunggu, un," ucap Deidara dan keluar dari kamar.

BRAAKKK!

Pintu ditutup kasar oleh Deidara

'Kau bodoh sekali sih, Sasori!' tanya Sasori dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. 'Hahhh... Biarlah, paling besok bicara lagi,' pikirnya 'kudengarkan lagu saja ah...'

Sasori pun mengambil Ipod nano birunya dan mendengarkanya secara 'shuffle'. Ya, ia pun mendengarkan lagu – lagu dari Ipod pemberian author itu (mana mungkin dikasih kuju ato minta or minjem duit dari sang lintah darat itu? Minta sepeserpun butuh perhitungan luar dalam... XP) Namun setelah beberapa saat tiba – tiba...

GUBRAKKK!

"Oucchhh... Pantatku!" jeritnya, "Sial! Ternyata aku kedtiduran!" Ternyata ia terjatuh dari kasur karena ketiduran 'Ng? Lagu ini...'

np: Armin van Buuren – Youtopia

_I can feel you, in the raising tide_

_Can you feel me, by the fire side?_

Setelah ia mendengar kata – kta dari lagu tadi tiba – tiba ada sesuatu yang muncul di kepala Sasori. Deidara. Ya, Deidara. Sebenarnya kalau dipikr piikir ia mempunyai 'rasa' pada Deidara

Sasori's POV

'Ah! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya terus sih? Ah mungkin harus kucari saja dia!'

Ashuri ban retihi ~Ashley van Rettich~

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tengah, dan... Bingo! Ternyata ia sedang tidur di sofa. Kugerakkan tanganku ke wajahnya dan segera membangunkannya.

"Dei... Deidara... Bangun!" panggilku. Ia pun membuka matanya. Namun, Ia memasang wajah malas.

"Oh.. Danna. Ada apa, un?" tanyanya

"Dei, ayo ikut aku," ajakku

"Eh? Memang kita dapat misi dari leader-sama, un?"

"Sudahlah... Ayo!"

"Tidak mau, un!" jawabnya sambil kembali tidur

Hup! Kuangkat badannya dan kutaruh dipundakku. 'Shit! Berat rupanya!'

"Hey! Sasori-danna, lepaskan! Apa-apaan kau ini, un?" dia meronta-ronta

PLAK! Kupukul bokongnya ia pun terdiam sejenak dan kuyakin wajhnya pasti memerah.

"Ku... Kurang a... ajar ka... kau, Danna!" ucapnya terbata – bata.

_From the moonlight trough_

_Through the cherry trees_

_Open the roof and take in the view_

'_cuz you're my sweetest dream, come true_

Normal POV

"Kita sampai," kata Sasori, sembari melepaskan Deidara.

"Danna…" Deidara gemetaran "Kenapa kita diatas pohon begini, un?" tanya si pirang. Perasaan Deidara berubah 180 derajat dari marah hingga ketakutan. "Mana sera-"

Puk! Sasori menyumpalkan buah ceri yang dipetiknya di pohon ceri yang mereka naiki itu. Ia menekan hingga sari sari dari buah ceri itu keluardan menghasilkan rasa manis dimulut si pirang.

"Manis 'kan?" Tanya Sasori. Deidara hanya mengangguk, "Hey, Deidara. Apa kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu kesini?"

"Entah. Mungkin Danna mau memarahiku, un?" Jawabnya sambil memeluk batang pohon, ketakutan akan gelapnya malam. Perasaannya saat ini sedang bercampur aduk tidak jelas.

Greb! Sasori memeluk Deidara, "Kau ketakutan 'kan?"

"Enak saja! Aku takut jatuh tauk, un!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau gemetaran, dan keringat dingin begitu?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak gemetar? Udaranya dingin. Dan lagipula... emm..." kalimatnya terhenti sejenak, "Kenapa Danna, Danna, memelukku, un?"

"Daripada kau banyak tanya, bagaimana kau lihat keatas?"

"Tak ada apa –apa. Hanya bulan purnama dan bintang – bintang yang menghiasi malam ini,"

Deidara pun mendongak keatas. Lagi lagi perasaannya bercampur aduk. Entah apa yang dirasakannya.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan?"

"I, iya..."

"Tapi... ada yang jauh lebih indah daripada mereka. Kalau kubilang, suatu seni yang terindah yang pernah kulihat. Kau tahu apa itu?"

"Ti, tidak... apa itu, un?

"Kamu..."

Bluussshhhh... wajah Deidara semakin memerah. 'Apa – apaan sih Danna? Aku jadi malu tahu! Dia itu sedang gombal atau apa sih? Untung saja tidak ada teman teman disini' batin Deidara yang wajahnya kini semerah rambut Sasori.

"Yah... karena kau tahu, Dei? Dulu aku kehilangan orang tuaku, pupus sudah semuanya bagiku. aku tak mempunyai harapan lagi. Mimpiku sudah kupendam dalam – dalam. Tapi ternyata aku menemukan penggantinya yaitu... kamu... kaulah mimpi terindah yang kudapa, Dei,"

"Un?"

Ashuri ban retihi

_Colour the dusk, with deep navy blue_

_And try be brave, cuz I'll be right beside you_

_There's a world so high_

Hup… kali ini Sasori mengangkat Deidara dengan gaya bridal style, dan turun dari pohon. Kali ini ia membawa Deidara keatas bukit. Kali ini ia pun mendapatkan pemandangan langit yang lbih luas dari yang tadi. Kali ini pun juga ia dapat melihat hamparan bawah bukit yang berhiaskn indahnya kunang – kunang yang bergemerlapan sungguh indah.

"Da, Danna... i, indahnya, un," puji si pirang

"Dei-chan, tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, lho," kali ini ia menambahkan suatu nama tambahan diakhir nama Deidara.

Deidara semakin blushing mendengar cara sang Danna memanggilnya, "me, memangnya Danna bertanya apa tadi, un?" tanyanya, lupa.

"Fufu... kuulangi ya. Apa kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu keluar?" iapun mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Eh... tadikan sudah kujawab! Mungkin, Danna ingin memarahiku 'kan, un?"

"Salah..."

"Un? Jadi, un?"

"Baiklah... jadi... itu... um..." kali ini Sasori menjadi nervous. Ia menjadi ciut saat ingin menyatakan 'rasa' nya itu pada Deidara. 'Be bravely, Sasori! Be bravely!' batinnya. "Ba, baiklah, tadi, aku sudah bilang 'kan? Kau adalah mimpi terindah ku yang menjadi kenyataan. Apa kau tahu maksudnya?"

"Um… maksudnya mungkkin karena aku adalah partner danna, jadi danna senang karena ada aku? Apa karena dulu danna punya partner si ular banci itu lalu Danna memimpikan agar ada penggantinya, dan penggantinya itu... aku, un?" tanyanya yang kali ini disengaja atau tidak dengan polosnya

Sasori agak sweatdrop, 'Nyaris benar lah...' ia mengeluh dalam batinnya, "Dei, itu hanya 45% benar"

"Ohhh... jadi, un?"

_hold out your hands, and you can go anywhere_

_so reach for the stars, 'cuz I'll be waiting up there_

_and you can finally fly, 'cuz you'll be lighter then air_

"Baiklah Dei… Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," Sasori mulai berani untuk mengatakannya. Namun, ia agak ragu

"Un? Apa sih, Un?"

_Colour the dusk, with deep navy blue_

"Baiklah… sebenarnya, sudah lama sekali ingin kukatakan sejak lama"

"Iya, un. Ada apa, Danna?"

_And try be brave, cuz I'll be right beside you_

'uhh… aku jadi nervous begini. Padahal tadi aku 'kan yang sudah mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menyampaikan 'rasa' ini padanya! Ahk! Iya! Itukan kata – kata dari lagu youtopia! Ya, aku harus berani!

_There's a world so high_

Glek... sasori menelan ludahnya "Dei... Sebenarnya selama ini... aku..."

_hold out your hands, and you can go anywhere_

"Ya, Danna, un?"

"Aku… Aku…" sasori jadi terbata –bata

"Ada apa Danna? Katakan saja. Aku jadi penasaran, un,"

_so reach for the stars, 'cuz I'll be waiting up there_

"Tapi, bukankah kau marah padaku, Dei?" tanya Sasori.

"Baiklah… aku tidak marah lagi sekarang, un. Jadi Danna mau ngomong apa, un?"

"Dei... A... Aku...Aku, suka..." blusshhh... wajah Sasori memerah hampir menyamai rambutnya

"eh, un?" Deidara jadi kebingungan tadi Dannanya biilang apa? 'suka?' tunggu, tunggu! Danna itukan suka sekali memarahinya. Kenapa ia bilang suka? Deidara pun mulai bertanya apakah si Dannanya itu serius atau tidak? "Danna? Suka aku? Jadi Danna menyukai ku?" wajahnya kini memerah lagi.

"I... Iya Dei... sudah lama sekali sebenarnya aku suka padamu. Tapi aku kerap kali memarahimu karena masalah spele. Jadi, mungkin kau benci padaku... dan... aku minta maaf untuk segalanya, juga untuk kali ini jika kamu menolakku," ia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Namun tiba – tiba...b

GREBB! Tiba tiba ia merasa seperti diserang sesuatu yang ternyata adalah Deidara yang memeluknya.

"Eh, Dei?"

"Da... Danna... Sebenarnaya aku juga sudah lama sangat menyukai Danna. Namun Aku juga takut untuk mengakuinya, karena Danna sering sekali marah, jadi aku takut, un,"

"Jadi... kau... juga..."

"Un..." jawab Deidara msembari mengangguk

_and you can finally fly_

"Dei… aku punya sesuatu untukmu… sekarang tutup matamu!"

Deidara pun menutup matanya dan Sasori pun akan memberikan hadiahnya itu. Hadiahnya adalah... ia akan mencium bibir Deidara

8 senti...

7 senti...

6 senti...

5 senti...

4, 3, 2...

'_cuz you'll be lighter then air_

GUBRAKKKK!

Yak, sukses besar si Sasori, karena yang ia cium bukanlah bibir Deidara melainkan lantai dikamarnya. Rupanya ia masih ketiduran setelah kejadian saat ia berkelahi lagi dengan Deidara soal 'menunggu' tadi. Dan sialnya. Itu semua hanya MIMPI!

"SIALLL! Jadi yang tadi hanya mimpi? F*CK!" dengusnya, kesal. Ia pun mendengar ending dari Ipod nya yang masih menyantel di kupingnya. Ia mendengar ending lagu 'youtopia'

'Ng? Lagu ini?' ia pun tersenyum mengingat kembali mimpinya. Ia pun tersenyum dan keluar kamar untuk menemuinya...

Dan... Kejadian yang tadinya hanya bersemayam di kepala Sasori. Kini menjadi nyata.

'_cuz you'll be lighter then air_

~THE END~

Yah… mind to RnR, Senpai? Please, Don't flame… T.T


End file.
